S'il te plait
by Estelle498
Summary: /FIN DU FILM/ Ce que pense Toothless quand il voit son ami, Hiccup, chuter vers le sol


_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! _

_Voilà la première fiction, ici un O.S., que je post sur FFN. _

_Je suis relativement contente, et je m'excuse d'avance si vous rencontrez des fautes (je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais je pense que certaines fautes sont passé au travers de mon regard peu aiguisé !)._

_L'histoire ce situ vraiment à la fin du film, quand Hiccup (Harrold) a réussit à tué de "Roi"... J'utilise les noms en Anglais, parce que je ne les connais pas vraiment en Français... Et puis, je trouve ça mieux. J'ai écrit la fiction en écoutant les OST (Original Sond Track) de HTTYD, sutout "frobidden friendship" et "where's Hiccup"... J'ai vraiment pleuré, et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire ce Point de vue de Toothless... _

_Sinon, l'histoire d'origine et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Ce que je possède est ce que vous allez lire... _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_Estèl_

* * *

Je dois le sauver… Il ne doit pas mourir. Grâce à lui, lui, il nous a sauvés, il a tué celui qui nous terrifiait. Je dois sauver mon ami. Je le vois chuter dans les enfers sans pouvoir réellement l'atteindre. Je le vois descendre de plus en plus bas. Celui qui a fait en sorte que nous, Dragons, soyons acceptés des humains. Je dois tout faire pour le rattraper, le sauver comme il m'a sauvé. Je dois l'aider ! Il doit sûrement m'attendre. Je le dois. Je me souviens de toute cette affection qu'il m'a donné, il m'a montré qu'il avait confiance en moi. Il m'a permis de voler encore, alors que moi-même je n'y croyais plus. Hiccup. Mon ami. Je vais te sauver. S'il te plait attend moi. Je t'en supplie. Hiccup, toi qui m'as donné tant de chose, laisse-moi une chance de te rattraper.

Je te vois tomber de plus en plus vite, toi qui a vaincu le Roi, toi qui nous as, qui m'as, donné une nouvelle chance. Toi qui as montré que nous n'étions pas ce que vous pensiez. S'il te plait, mon ami, attends-moi.

Je te rattrape enfin. Je te prends par mes pattes, faisant attention. Je te protège de mes ailes, attendant la rencontre entre mon corps et le sol. Si tu ne sors pas d'ici vivant, moi je mourrais. Je ne peux pas voler si toi tu ne vis pas. Je ne peux pas vivre si toi tu ne me parles pas. Ne meurt pas, je ne veux pas avoir fait confiance à un humain qui m'abandonne comme ça. Hiccup. Ton prénom à l'assonance plus bizarre que notre existence, ton équilibre désastreux. Toi qui étais rejeté de tous, tu m'as donné une seconde vie, alors qu'il te plait, reste vivant, moi qui te protège de mes ailes.

Toi dont le père à renier, et t'a gardé sous son aile après m'avoir vu. Toi… Toi qui n'a pas eu le droit à de réelle chance de t'affirmer, tu as trouvé en moi quelque chose d'important, et toi tu es devenu ma raison d'être. J'aurais bien pu partir une fois sauvé, mais j'avais besoin de toi. Je ne suis pas un simple dragon que tu as adopté, sauvé, je suis quelqu'un qui t'apprécie.

Enfin, mon dos touche le sol. Dans un cri monstrueux je l'annonce, inconsciemment, aux autres, qui ne m'entendent pas. Je te garde près de moi, je me sais inconscient, mais je dois te protéger. J'entends qu'on t'appelle toi, mais moi non. Je sais que quand on t'appelle, je suis inclue dans ce cri de désespoir. Ton père te chercher. Je ne bouge pas, trop faible. Es-tu encore vivant ? Mon ami ? Répondras-tu encore à mes regards ? Ton père me regarde, je le sens, alors j'ouvre les yeux. Il te pleure, mon ami, il pleure. Il ne te voit pas. Je te sens contre moi. Mon ami. S'il te plait. Je sens faiblement ton cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas te lâcher, mais la vue de ton père me fait souffrir. Que va-t-il me faire si je te rends ? Va-t-il me tuer ?

Doucement, j'ouvre mes ailes qui te cachaient, j'ouvre mes ailes qui te gardaient près de moi. Il t'appelle, te caresse, te prend. Il enlève son casque et met son oreille près te ton torse. Il hurle « Il est vivant ». J'avais envie de hurler ma joie, moi aussi. Mon Ami, tu es vivant ! Je t'ai sauvé comme tu m'as sauvé ! Il te porte, il me regarde, il pose une main sur mon visage. Si seulement je pouvais moi aussi pleurer, il verrait à quel point je suis heureux. Il me regarde, ses larmes débordant « Tu l'as sauvé » me dit-il. Oui. J'ai sauvé mon ami. Je t'ai sauvé Hiccup. Tu entends ? Moi, Toothless, je t'ai sauvé ! J'ai réussis à te montrer à quel point tu es important pour moi ! Ouvre les yeux maintenant !

Voilà trois jours que tu dors, ils t'ont réparé la jambe. Tu es blessé comme moi, même côté, même importance. Tu en as besoin pour marcher, comme moi j'avais besoin de mon stabilisateur pour voler. Tu es sauvé, je t'ai sauvé, mais ils t'ont permis de marcher. Je te regarde, comme depuis trois jours. Ton père m'a permis de rester à côté de toi. Je suis content. Ta chambre est grande, ta maison est grande. Pourrais-je rester, après ton réveille ? Dis, mon ami, aurais-je la même importance maintenant ? Réveille-toi ! Mon ami. J'ai besoin de toi…

Enfin tu bouges, je souffle sur toi. Tu ouvres les yeux, tu me reconnais. J'ai eu si peur que tu m'oublis dans ton sommeil. Hiccup ! Mon ami. Je suis content, je saute, je te fais mal, mais tu bouges, je cours partout ! Regarde ! Je vais bien ! Hiccup ! Tu es sauvé ! Moi aussi ! Je suis là ! Tu me dis d'arrêter, je te regarde. Tu sembles comprendre quelque chose. Tu regardes tes jambes et tu sembles retenir tes larmes. Mon ami. Tu m'as aidé, alors je t'aiderais à t'élever ! Je m'approche, tu te lèves, tu bascules en avant, je te rattrape. Tu sembles content de mon geste. Je t'aide à avancer. Tu ouvres la porte. Tu vois les autres, tu prends peur et tu refermes la porte, tu me dis d'attendre à l'intérieur, tu ouvres la porte de nouveau. Tout le monde t'accueille, tu sembles si heureux, épanouis. Hiccup. Je serais toujours là. Tu es vivant, tu m'as gardé près de toi. Hiccup, mon ami. Viens sur mon dos. Allons faire un tour ensemble. Allons-nous élever encore une fois, avec nos handicapes. Tu montes sur mon dos, sur ta nouvelle selle, ma nouvelle queue. Je suis prêt, l'es-tu aussi ? Je suis impatient. L'es-tu aussi ? Tu me dis d'y aller, alors j'ouvre mes ailes et nous nous envolons dans le ciel qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

Hiccup. Tu m'as donné une chance de volé, je te donne une chance de vivre.


End file.
